Communication technologies of several different generations are concurrently used in the mobile communication area. For example, second generation (2G) and third generation (3G) networks now co-exist in the mobile communication network. To provide services to customers of different networks, a mobile communication base station needs to have the capability of communicating in different frequencies, i.e., in different wavelength bands. Therefore, a radiation and/or receiving structure, e.g., an antenna, used in the mobile communication base station may need to include radiation units associated with different frequencies for use in different networks, such as a radiation structure having both a high-frequency unit and a low-frequency unit, also referred to as a dual-band radiation structure.